The present invention relates generally to scaffolding systems, and more particularly to a scaffold plank fabricated from a plastic material and optionally including end connectors which are configured to facilitate the firm engagement of the plank to a support frame structure.
As is well known in the building industry, scaffolding is virtually always employed during various facets of exterior and/or interior building construction or refurbishment. Known scaffolding systems typically comprise steel support frame structures which are selectively engageable to each other in a stacked fashion for achieving a desired overall height. In addition to the support frame structures, the scaffolding system includes a multiplicity of elongate scaffold planks, each of which is horizontally extensible between a respective pair of the support frame structures. The prior art scaffold planks are most typically fabricated from wood. Indeed, the use of wood for the prior art scaffold planks has been a long standing tradition in the building industry
Though wood scaffold planks have been and continue to be generally suitable for use in scaffolding systems, the use of wood for the scaffolding planks gives rise to certain shortcomings and deficiencies which detract from their overall utility. More particularly, scaffold planks fabricated from wood are susceptible to splitting as well as to dry rot. Additionally, when exteriorly used scaffolding systems are subjected to rain or thunder storms as often occurs, the resultant water soaking of the wood scaffold planks virtually doubles their weight as compared to when dry, thus substantially increasing the difficulty by which they are moved or otherwise manipulated. Such water soaking of the wood scaffold planks also often results in the warping or twisting thereof. As will be recognized, due to their susceptibility to splitting, dry rot and warping/twisting, the prior art wood scaffold planks have a reasonably limited life span and require moderately frequent replacement.
Another drawback associated with the use of wood scaffold planks is the common occurrence of scaffold setters experiencing splinters in their hands when working with the same. Indeed, occurrences of splinters can reach a level of severity resulting in the initiation of a workers compensation claim. Moreover, because nails are also often used in conjunction with wood scaffold planks, workers are more susceptible to being injured by nails which are left there within.
A further problem associated with the use of wood scaffold planks is the relatively high cost thereof attributable to diminishing supplies of lumber. Indeed, ongoing extensive worldwide deforestation and the related environmental and ecological problems has, in addition to resulting in increases in the price of lumber, stimulated a movement to adopt lumber alternatives for purposes of contributing to the conservation and restoration of forests. These diminishing supplies of lumber also frequently give rise to delays in the delivery of lumber raw material to those mills which manufacture wood scaffold planks, thus resulting in periodic problems in meeting the supply demands of the building industry. Though metal (e.g., aluminum) scaffold planks have been developed in the prior art as an alternative to wood planks, such aluminum planks are extremely costly. Additionally, both the wood and aluminum scaffold planks of currently known scaffolding systems lack connectors which are suited to allow the plank to be quickly and easily engaged to a support frame structure.
The present invention addresses these concerns by providing a scaffold plank which is manufactured or fabricated from a plastic material and may optionally be provided with end connectors which are specifically sized and configured to facilitate the quick and easy interface of the plank to a scaffolding system support frame structure. As will be discussed below, the plastic scaffold plank of the present invention, though possessing the same level of structural integrity or rigidity as the prior art wood scaffold planks, does not have the same susceptibility to splitting, dry rot or warping/twisting. Additionally, the weight of the scaffold plank of the present invention is the same whether wet or dry. The use of plastic for the scaffold planks of the present invention also eliminates occurrences of splinters, and substantially eliminates injuries potentially caused by nails left therein. Further, since the scaffold planks of the present invention may be fabricated from recycled/recyclable plastic material, they address the need of recycling used plastic into a useful product, in addition to satisfying the increasing desire in industry for lumber alternatives. These, and other features of the present invention will be described in more detail below.